


Head Like a Hoe

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Slightly - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: Trent's been naughty by himself, and Brian decides to join in the fun, introducing Trent to new, obscene things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Marilyn once stated on Twitter (correct me if I'm wrong) that Trent gives "head like a hoe". But we all know who the real hoe is around here.

The boisterous sounds of those outside his room resonated through the crack underneath his door, but for a brief moment, Trent felt certain that no one would disturb him in here. Most of them had decided to fool around with coke and video games and eventually forgot that he was present. Trent took that as an opportunity to steal away to his bedroom for some quality time to himself. Intoxicated on a good few lines of coke, Trent had already pulled out his cock and began to stroke himself up and down in slow, pumping gestures. 

It felt so good; he was finally able to relax after a long, difficult day of recording bits and pieces of Brian’s “Antichrist Superstar” album. Trent closed his eyes and parted his lips, letting out ragged breaths, letting out the unwanted stress of the day. Each stroke brought him closer and closer, and Trent began to touch himself along his chest underneath his shirt even daring to allow small sounds of arousal to erupt from his lips. He was so, so close and so ready to release that stress…

“Well, well, well.”

Trent snapped to immediate attention and fumbled frantically (and failing miserably) to whip his dick back into his leather pants. With flushed cheeks and heavy, startled breaths, Trent turned his head only to look upon the towering, shrugged figure of Brian, who stood leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms and a perfect smirk across his thin angled face.

“Fuck!” Trent breathed quickly and shifted among the sheets in order to conceal his erection from Brian’s sight. His attempts were futile however, and Brian’s eyes heatedly wandered towards his dick for a strained moment that made Trent’s blood run hot toward his extremities. He squirmed a little in discomfort and waited for Brian to say something, anything, to break the god-awful silence.

“This is a pretty sight,” Brian snickered, taking a couple steps closer. “Look at you, all flushed… and hard.” 

Trent grimaced slightly but felt his cock twitch in response to Brian’s coarse words. 

“Good thing I caught you just in time, love.” Brian strode to the side of the bed and eyed Trent up and down very, very slowly before snatching the sheets away from him. The sight that met his eyes made him groan inwardly. Trent lay there flustered, staring at him like a deer in the headlights, upper half trembling, his bulge straining against the confinements of his leather pants. Trent blinked and waited, frozen on the bed beneath Brian’s piercing stare. 

“Wouldn’t want you finishing yourself, alone, without me, would you?” Brian asked, moving in closer to brush a stray, ebony lock out of Trent’s face and behind his ear. Trent shifted uncomfortably and moved away a little bit from the unexpected contact. 

“What are you doing-“ 

Before he knew it, Brian had gotten in bed with him to straddle his waist, placing his hands on his shoulders and kissing him urgently, frantically, wetly. Trent felt his tongue slide into his mouth and made a sound that ranged between a squeal and a breathy, brazen moan as Brian explored every inch of his mouth with that muscle. He felt the tip of it crook and curve against his sensually, sending shivers running up and down his spine. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Brian breathed after breaking away, leaving a thin trail of spit connecting them both before breaking. Trent trembled in anticipation and he continued in a much more sultry, throaty voice, “I’m going to help you finish.”

Trent’s heart gave a light thud at these words and he blinked rapidly and repeatedly as Brian’s hands went to work at his zipper, giving his bulge a light, teasing squeeze for effect. He hitched in a breath and for a moment, his vision blurred at the feel of Brian’s slender hands pulling down his pants to his ankles and yanking them off, casually casting them to the floor below. His intoxication was getting to him. His cock at this point was fully erect and quivering, yearning for Brian’s touch, longing for him to stroke him down until he came. Trent imagined shooting his load in Brian’s face, and his countenance reddened at the lewd thought, making him even harder. 

Brian smirked and chuckled darkly, running a hand down Trent’s cheek, and remarked, “It’s always amusing to see you so wound up.” His other hand went for his crotch, and Trent hissed at the contact as he squeezed and stroked, wrapping his fingers in a tight fist around his cock. 

“Wait… Sto-“ Trent whimpered and gasped. He made attempts to shove Brian away and scoot out from underneath him, but he only managed to buck up his hips and dick into Brian’s hand while digging his nails into his shoulder as hard as he could.  
“Stop?” Brian asked with feigned incredulity. “That’s not what your body’s telling me.” In a darker voice, deeper than his normal disinterested growl, he murmured dangerously, “And you’ve given me orders all day while recording. It’s my fucking turn now.” Trent only let a breathy moan escape his lips to which Brian responded in kind, slightly quickening the pace of his strokes. 

The feel of Brian’s hand on his cock, the friction that rubbed raw against his sensitive skin made Trent keen and fuck up into his fist once more, crying out desperately and failing to keep his voice down, “Fuck… fuck! I’m gonna come!” 

That’s when Brian suddenly released him carelessly, letting his erect dick fall against his stomach, neglected and throbbing achingly. Trent whimpered in disappointment and rolled his hips up once despite the loss of Brian’s slender fingers stroking him so efficiently. “You can’t come yet. We haven’t even started.” 

Brian’s last remark sent the rest of his blood rushing to his extremities, leaving his brain so he could not even think clearly anymore. The only thought surging through his mind at this point was Brian’s fingers, stroking and teasing and squeezing. A hand lightly tugged at the collar of his shirt before he was helplessly shoved onto his back against the pillows. He tried to sit up and shift his weight on his elbows to see what new and obscene stunt Brian would pull next. Brian noticed his intentions and pushed him back down again with a smirk.

“Lay back,” he murmured. Trent did as he was told with a sigh. Brian watched him for a moment, admiring his soft features that contrasted sharply with the hard set jaw and furrowed eyebrows. Trent’s mouth hung open a little, chest heaving for air, lips raw and red from the kisses. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his dark hair fanned out in disarray about his face and the pillows. Brian groaned in a low tone as his eyes wandered down the rumpled black t-shirt Trent wore, finally stopping to gaze at the small patch of skin of his exposed stomach. He suddenly had a strong urge to taste him; Trent simply looked too sweet and submissive (which was a first since he was always the dominant one in the recording studio), traits that made Brian long to swallow him down whole and hear what kind of adorable noises he would make at the feel of his mouth upon his body.

Brian lowered his head and without warning, began to leave short, soft kisses along Trent’s stomach. The latter lifted his head immediately and shuddered once Brian began to use his tongue, laving it across his skin and dipping into his naval playfully. Trent squirmed at the sudden sensation of the warm, wet muscle dragging itself across his soft, trembling skin and gasped as Brian’s tongue left a spit-slick trail closer and closer towards his quivering member. The gasp became a shameless moan, and Trent wondered if he actually did… kinda… sorta want Brian to suck him off.

“Mmm… Sounds like someone’s desperate,” Brian stated casually, eyeing Trent with a devilish grin and teasingly flicking his tongue out at the base of his cock. Trent whined in response and bucked up his hips, clearly proving him right. “You ready to come yet?” He nodded shakily, eyes closed tightly. Brian snorted rudely. “Well, I’m not ready for you to.” Without a warning of any kind, he lightly pressed a finger against the tight entrance of Trent’s ass, causing Trent’s breath to hitch in his throat. 

“Wait,” came Trent’s breathy plea as Brian began to gently rub against the new desired spot. “Wait… Wait!” But he hadn’t wanted to and already inserted his index finger as best as he could into the extremely tight space, remaining still for a moment and waiting for Trent to adjust. Trent writhed against his finger and closed his eyes, pulling at the sheets and pillows desperately, his mouth hanging open slightly at the odd sensation. 

Feeling sympathetic, Brian hoisted himself up and positioned his body over Trent, marveling at the way his chest rose and fell with every ragged breath he took. “I thought you liked pain,” he inquired teasingly. To prove his point, he suddenly crooked his finger inside of Trent. The latter cried out instantly, though not in pain but in arousal. It seemed as though Trent longed to say something, but he was clearly at a loss for words and could only moan long and low.

“Hmm?” Brian kissed Trent’s forehead and asked, “What is it?”

Trembling and with eyes still squeezed shut, Trent let out a shaky breath and managed, “Another finger…” 

Brian smirked and leaned down to leave a wet, open-mouthed kiss at Trent’s throat. “You dirty slut,” he hissed in his ear. Trent groaned in response and spread his legs even wider than Brian had them, willing his finger in as deep as it would go. Brian granted his silent request and stretched his entrance to add his middle finger, slowly thrusting in and out, in and out. Once he knew Trent had grown accustomed to the feel of his fingers up his ass, Brian slid back down to his position at Trent’s cock, leaving short kisses all over his body as he went. He lay on his side, breathing on his stiff, hard dick and suddenly nudged Trent’s legs over his shoulders. 

Trent had never been in a more erotic position and squirmed at the feel of Brian’s fingers inside of him, pulling out and then thrusting back in at a much faster, frantic pace. Trent’s cock twitched, neglected, and he ran his fingers through Brian’s long, dark hair, pulling desperately with a whimper and slowly pushing down, guiding him closer and closer. 

Brian leaned into Trent’s caresses through his hair. “I want to hear you beg for me,” he purred and seductively slid his tongue from his base and up his shaft. This earned him a throaty cry and he demanded, “Beg for it.”

“Please…” Trent whined. “Please suck me.”

Eyeing Trent hungrily the entire time, Brian took in the head and sucked, making rude smacking sounds as he went. Trent stiffened at the wet mouth on his cock and arched his back, murmuring more of those higher pitched pleas and crude commands. He felt as if he could come at any moment, spilling out over Brian’s mouth and running down his chin, but he waited and fisted the sheets mercilessly.

Brian took in all of him instantly, and he gasped at the sudden impact, at the warm, wet confines of his mouth wrapped around his quivering dick. Brian ignored his gag reflex and focused on the muscles in his throat, tightening around the member pushed between his lips. He enjoyed the breathy pleas and moans that burst from Trent’s lips and hummed against his cock in satisfaction while his free hand snaked up and underneath his shirt to caress the soft skin of his ribs and chest. He relished in the sight of Trent squirming and writhing in ecstasy beneath his mouth.

Trent shivered at his touch and murmured his name, voice edged in arousal and bliss. Upon hearing his name being called like that, Brian sucked harder and crooked his fingers in deeper, as far as he could go. He uttered a groan and used his free hand to lift Trent’s hips in order to take him in deeper into his mouth. At this, Trent keened in desperation and undulated his hips wildly, breathing ragged breaths. Brian continued fucking him with his fingers and began to bob his head up and down, hoping to hear that same, sweet noise again erupt from Trent’s mouth in his throes of passion. 

“I’m gonna come! I’m gonna-“ Trent fucked up into Brian’s mouth even faster. “Oh, God… Fuck!” 

Brian smiled wickedly against his dick and gripped his hip with his free hand, unrelenting still. The bobbing of his head, the sucking and caressing of his tongue, and the pumping of his fingers willed Trent to come finally. Trent screamed as his orgasm washed over him, as wave upon wave of pleasure surged through his body. He shuddered and moaned, his eyes heavy and lidded as Brian sucked every last drop, making sure nothing was left.  
Trent leaned his head back in ecstasy as the last wave of pleasure coursed through him, and he melted into the sheets as Brian pulled away. He wiped his fingers against the sheets and hoisted himself up and over Trent’s trembling body, stroking his hair between his fingers.

Kissing his forehead and smiling devilishly, Brian said, “I told you I could help.” 

Trent sighed and grinned, responding playfully, “Only a little.” 

“Don’t be a brat.” Brian reciprocated the grin and fell on his back beside him. “I was thinking about taking this further.” 

Trent smiled to himself at the thought. Didn’t sound bad. Didn’t sound bad at all.


End file.
